In my pending application there is shown a drill guide provided with an adapter for mounting the drill guide for movement toward and from a base on which there are intersecting bench marks. The adapter is designed to enable adjusting the axis of the drill to a predetermined position with respect to the base and there is a carriage on which the adapter is mounted which may be removed to enable removing and replacing the drill after it has once been positioned in a predetermined position without readjustment. The drill guide of this invention is similar to that disclosed in the aforesaid application but provided with improvements which make it especially designed for mounting power drills of foreign make and in particular those that have a fixed clamp band concentric with the chuck which provides convenient means for attaching the power drill to the drill guide of this invention. The guide has the added versatility that it is possible after once aligning the axis of the power drill with the intersecting bench marks of removing the carriage, coupling and power drill as a unit, or of removing the coupling and the power drill as a unit or of removing the power drill solely and in each case replacing the power drill without having to readjust the axis of the power drill with the intersectng bench marks.